HER
by Quackerz
Summary: its gonna get funny in chapter 2, chapter 1 was kindal like a background on everything...as u know i like to write wierd fan fic's so dont be surprised!


I woke up

I don't own Gundam Wing!!! DON'T SUE…BLA BLA…YOU KNOW THE REST…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

HER

****

Chapter 1

I woke up. My side was hurting. I looked down, and I was bleeding, someone must have shot me in my ribs, or stabbed me. I looked around me, nothing but a dark cell. Cold, lonely, and most of all creepy. I sat up in pain. I was afraid. I was so scared I couldn't talk. I was just helpless right now. I heard footsteps walking down towards my cell. I tried to run to the corner, but I couldn't. I don't remember anything that happened to me. I saw a man with brown hair. The man was taller than I was. When I saw his face, I felt like I've known him. But I don't remember. He opened the cell and picked me up. My body was limp. I tried to make out his face a little more, but the pain from my side hurt more than ever. I cried out in pain. The man looked down on me and said it would be ok, he kept saying comforting words but I couldn't make them out. Everything around me went black.

I woke up in a room on a bed. My side has been bandaged and didn't hurt as much. I took off the covers and was wearing a blue shirt. It went down to the middle of my thighs. I was wearing baggy pants with socks. I got to my feet and walked around looking at the room. I looked at the mirror and saw that my brown hair was put into a loose ponytail. I took it off and let my hair fall onto my shoulders. I looked so weak, so pathetic. I walked outside of the room and hear talking from downstairs. I walked downstairs holding onto the edge so I wouldn't fall because of my imbalance that I had with my side hurting. I went into the kitchen, since I was starving and knew it would be rude to just take food, but right now I didn't care. I opened the fridge and got out some bread and butter. I also got out a grape soda can. I but the butter on the bread and ate it slowly, and drank my grape soda. The voices seemed to come near. I panicked and tried to run to the other room, I opened the door and I was facing a man's back. He turned around and smiled at me. 

"Hello, I'm Quatre!" he said, "What's your name?"

"M..m..Mack." I said, "Short for Mackenzie. Where am I?"

"You're at one of my many mansions! Why don't I take you to the living room where you can meet everyone else." Quatre said, and he motioned me to follow him.

I had no other choice so I followed. When I entered the living room I the face of the man that saved me, I saw another man with a long brown hair thing covering half of his face, and a braided boy annoying another guy with black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. I sat down on a couch wincing from the pain from my side.

"Guys, this is Mack…umm short for Mackenzie." Quatre said introducing me to the other guys called, Heero, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei.

"Why did you save me." I said sternly to Heero. He just glared at me. "Answer my question." I said getting up. Everyone looked at me, I didn't care. The one called Duo held my arms so I wouldn't attack Heero.

"Let me go!!" I yelled and kicked Duo on his knee. I ran towards Heero and he got off the couch, I tripped from my pain that was coming from my side. And landed on top of Heero and we fell back onto the couch. I looked up and saw him glaring at me once again. I tried to punch him but he caught my arm and held it tightly. "aahh" I said from the pain from my side and from my wrist.

"Stop hurting her!" Quatre said, "Can't you see she's in pain already!"

"You're just a weak Onna," Wufei said amused by the show.

Trowa got up and grabbed me by my upper arms and picked me up on his shoulder and took me back to the room I woke up in.

"What's her problem?" Duo said rubbing his knee.

"She's just scared I think." Quatre said.

Trowa put me on the bed and walked out locking me inside the room. I was angry with all of them. I rubbed my wrist and looked around the room in a way I could escape. I looked out the window and saw I was on earth. 

"NO!!" I said and slammed my fist against the window. I tripped again except this time it was the pants that I kept stepping on from being too big on me. The only thing in the room was a table with two chairs, a bed, a clock, and a dresser. I went over to the dresser knocked it over creating a lot of noise. I had an idea to get one of them to come up here and run for it when the door opened. I went to the closet that was empty and started kicking at it.

"Oh no!" I heard Quatre say, I saw him open the door and I grabbed him threw him on the bed and ran out the room. I ran downstairs tripping twice on the floor, and opened the door to escape. Then I saw a the shadow of someone behind me so I hurried up with the locks and it was too late. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. It was Heero. He pushed my against the door locking all of the parts I unlocked. He glared at me and said, "I saved you because you're HER sister."

"W..w…what?" I said.

"The girl I killed and her puppy." Heero said letting go of me.

"you….killed…HER?!" I said anger building up inside me. I saw the rest of the guys coming downstairs. I didn't know what to do, I pushed Heero out of my way and ran to the living room.

"Did you tell her?" Duo said. 

"yeah"

"then why isn't she crying?" Duo questioned looking through the living room door and just looked at her sad, but not crying.

"Because she's strong." Heero said and walked back to his room.

"She needs to know what happened to her." Quatre said, "I think it would be best if someone else told her besides me, I don't think she wasn't to be near me since she almost locked me in the room."

"I'll tell her." Duo said.

I was sitting on the couch angry with Heero the most. 'I'm not gonna cry, I don't cry, that's for weaklings' I kept saying to myself. I heard footsteps coming inside the living room. I saw Duo sitting next to me. He opened his mouth but I just said, "Tell me everything, don't lie or change things to make me feel better. I want to know everything." Duo nodded and told me about how Duo killed my sister, "Dr. J told us all about you, so you can trust us, OZ is looking for you. We don't know why yet. OZ captured you and you tried to run-" I cut off his words by saying, "away. And then Lady Une shot me in the ribs, and then I was in the cell."

"Right"

"I know why they want me" I said, "I know everything about the Gundams. I know everything about all of you. I know all about you're family. I used to work for OZ but then they wanted to kill the Gundams, which was helping the colonies, but no one noticed so I ran away with all the files. I hid them somewhere where no one would find them."

"Where are they?" Duo said, "What do the disks have on them?"

"Everything, pictures of your family, about the Gundams, how to attack the OZ bases, and other stuff." I said, "The disk is in the Gundams, for example the disk that's in you're Gundam is all about you and your gundam, your past, and everything. Dr. J gave them to me to put in your Gundams so whenever you self destruct the disk is also destroyed, but Dr. J puts it back in there."

Duo just looked at me impressed. I got up and walked to my room, "I'm going to shower." When I opened the door I saw that everyone was listening, looking at me with big eyes. I just ignored them and went to my room to shower. When I passed Heero's room anger built up inside me again, even though Heero wasnt in there, i was still mad.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! FLAME IF YOU MUST!! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEN TELL ME

I wanna know if this story sucks or not…its my first…um..non-bashing story! Hehe ^_^


End file.
